legofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
2015
210px|right Attention, cet article contient des rumeurs ! Seuls les ensembles présentés avec des visuels ont fait l'objet d'annonces officielles de la part du groupe LEGO ou de ses partenaires officiels qui auraient laissé filtrer des informations. Merci d'éviter de créer des pages pour des ensembles non confirmés, dont on ne possède aucun visuel et/ou dont on ne connait pas le nom français et merci de ne pas charger ou mettre de lien vers des visuels marqués comme préliminaires. Vous pouvez par contre utiliser cette page ou les pages de thèmes pour ajouter des informations. Certains des noms français ont été relevés sur les visuels des boîtes, mais dans le passé ce n'a pas toujours été le nom final retenu. Certains ajustements seront probablement nécessaires sur le wiki ultérieurement. 2015 devrait voir l'introduction des thèmes Elves, Jurassic World, Princesse Sofia, Speed Champions ainsi que le retour des thèmes BIONICLE et Pirates. Les ensembles de briques ou les plaques précédemment vendues sous le thème Briques et plus devrait porter le logo Classic, appellation déjà couramment utilisée pour les ensembles exclusifs sans thème vendus dans les LEGO Stores et sur le LEGO Shop. Architecture Les ensembles Architecture prévus sont le 21022 Lincoln Memorial et 21023 Flatiron Building, deux monuments des États-Unis. BIONICLE center|thumb|Le Masque de la Création Le thème BIONICLE, discontinué en 2010, va faire son retour. L'annonce officielle a eu lieu le 19 septembre 2014 sur les réseaux sociaux : "It is told that there exists a mask that will grant its bearer unspeakable power. Made from raw magic and solid gold, it is an artifact crafted with absolute precision and timeless skill – it is known as the Mask of Creation. The anticipation is over – get ready for LEGO Bionicle" (Facebook LEGO) Depuis, des images de la conception du Masque de la Création ont été diffusés sur le Facebook LEGO BIONICLE et le mini-site BIONICLE a ouvert. *70778 Protecteur de la Jungle *70779 Protecteur de la Pierre *70780 Protecteur de l'Eau *70781 Protecteur de la Terre *70782 Protecteur de la Glace *70783 Protecteur du Feu *70784 Lewa - Maître de la Jungle *70785 Pohatu - Maître de la Pierre *70786 Gali - Maître de l'Eau *70787 Tahu - Maître du Feu *70788 Kopaka - Maître de la Glace *70789 Onua - Maître de la Terre *70790 Le seigneur des araignées squelettes City Les sous-thèmes de la première vague sont Police, Démolition, Super véhicules et Pompiers. Police *60065 Le 4x4 du policier des marais (ATV Patrol, avec 2 figurines et 1 serpent) *60066 Ensemble de démarrage de la police des marais (Swamp Police Starter Set, avec 4 figurines, 1 alligator, 1 araignée et 1 serpent) *60067 La poursuite en hélicoptère (Helicopter Pursuit, avec 3 figurines et 1 alligator) *60068 La cachette des bandits (Crooks Hideout, avec 6 figurines, 1 alligator et 1 serpent) *60069 Le poste de police des marais (Swamp Police Station, avec 6 figurines, 1 chien, 1 alligator et 1 serpent) *60071 (Police Hovercraft, avec 3 figurines) Démolition *60072 Ensemble de départ Démolition (Demolition Starter Set, avec 4 figurines) *60073 Le camion de service (Service Truck, avec 2 figurines) *60074 Le bulldozer (Bulldozer, avec 2 figurines) *60075 L'excavatrice et le camion (Excavator & Truck, avec 2 figurines) *60076 Le chantier de démolition (Demolition Site, avec 5 figurines) Super véhicules *60081 La camionnette dépanneuse (Pickup Tow Truck, avec 2 figurines) *60082 Le buggy des dunes (Dune Buggy Trailer, avec 2 figurines) *60083 La déneigeuse (Snowplow Truck, avec 1 figurine) *60084 Le transport de motos de course (Racing Bike Transporter, avec 2 figurines) *60085 Le 4x4 avec hors-bord (4x4 with Powerboat, avec 2 figurines) *60086 Ensemble de départ LEGO City (LEGO City Starter Set, avec 5 figurines) Pompiers *60088 Ensemble de départ Pompiers (Fire Starter Set, avec 4 figurines) Classic *10692 Les briques créatives (Building blocks set) *10693 Le complément créatif (Building blocks supplemental set) *10694 Le complément créatif couleurs vives (Building blocks supplemental set) *10695 La boîte de construction créative *10696 (Medium-sized blocks set) *10699 La plaque de base sable (32x32 Tan baseplate) *10700 La plaque de base verte (32x32 Green Baseplate) *10701 La plaque de base grise (48x48 Grey Baseplate) Creator *31027 Le bolide bleu (Blue Racer) *31028 L'hydravion (Sea Plane) *31029 L'hélicoptère cargo (Cargo Heli) *31030 Le kart rouge (Red Go-Kart) *31031 Les animaux de la forêt tropicale (Rainforest Animals) *31032 Les créatures rouges (Red Creatures) *31033 Le transporteur de véhicules (Vehicle Transporter) *31034 (Future Flyer) *31035 (Beach Hut) *31036 (Toy & Grocery Shop) *10246 Le bureau du détective (Detective's Office) Une rumeur annonce également un ensemble Expert avec une grande roue, qui complèterait l'ensemble 10244 La fête foraine sorti en 2014. DC Comics L'ensemble 76025 Green Lantern vs. Sinestro a été dévoilé au San Diego Comic-Con 2014. Il devrait être rejoint par quatre autres ensembles. *76025 Green Lantern contre Sinestro (Green Lantern vs. Sinestro, avec Batman, Green Lantern et Sinestro) *76026 Gorilla Grodd en folie (Gorilla Grodd Goes Bananas, avec Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Captain Cold, Gorilla Grodd et le conducteur du camion) *76027 L'attaque des profondeurs de Black Manta (Black Manta Deep Sea Strike, avec Batman, Robin, Aquaman et Black Manta) *76028 L'invasion de Darkseid (Darkseid Invasion, avec Superman, Cyborg, Hawkman, Green Arrow et Darkseid) *76040 (Brainiac Attack, avec Superman, Supergirl, Martian Manhunter et Brainiac) Disney Princesses *41060 La chambre royale de la Belle au Bois Dormant (Sleeping Beauty's Royal Bedroom, avec Aurore, 1 lapin) *41061 Le palais exotique de Jasmine (Jasmine's Exotic Palace, avec Jasmine, Rajah, 1 serpent) *41062 Le château de glace étincelant d'Elsa (Elsa's Sparkling Ice Castle, avec Elsa, Anna, Olaf) *41063 Le palais sous la mer d'Ariel (Ariel's Undersea Palace, avec Ariel, Alana, Polochon, Sébastien, 1 dauphin) Ariel serait rejointe par d'autres princesses : Aurore qui existait déjà en format DUPLO, mais également sa sœur Alana, Jasmine d'Aladdin, Elsa et Anna de La Reine des Neiges. Sébastien, qui avait déjà une brique imprimée DUPLO à son effigie, a pour la première fois une forme de figurine et divers moules d'animaux créés pour le thème Friends sont également utilisés, comme l'année précédente. DUPLO Un nouveau sous-thème Disney, Princesse Sofia, ferait son apparition, tandis que le sous-thème Cars fait son retour et le sous-thème Disney Princesses continue. Elves *41071 Aira's Creative Workshop (1 mini-poupée, 1 oiseau, 7 - 12) *41072 Naida's Spa Secret (1 mini-poupée, 1 dauphin, 7 - 12) *41073 Naida's Epic Adventure Ship (2 mini-poupées, 7 - 12) *41074 Azari and the Magical Bakery (2 mini-poupées, 1 écureuil, 7 - 12) *41075 The Elves' Treetop Hideaway (3 mini-poupées, 7 - 12) *41076 Farran and the Crystal Hollow (1 mini-poupée, 1 chat, 5 - 12) Ce nouveau-thème utilise le format des mini-poupées. Friends *41085 La clinique vétérinaire (Animal Care Clinic, Mia, 1 chat, 1 chien) *41086 L'ambulance vétérinaire (Vet Ambulance, Emma, 1 hérisson) *41087 (Rabbit Mother With Babies, 3 lapins) *41088 Le dressage du chiot (Puppy Training, 1 chien) *41089 Le petit poulain (Foal Care Stable, 1 poulain) *41090 La piscine dans le jardin d'Olivia (Olivia's Garden Pool, Olivia, 1 tortue) *41091 La décapotable de Mia (Mia's Sports Car, Mia) *41092 La pizzeria de Stéphanie (Stephanie's Pizzeria, Stéphanie) *41093 Le salon de coiffure de Heartlake City (Heartlake Hair Salon, Emma, Natasha) *41094 Le phare de Heartlake City (Heartlake Lighthouse, Stéphanie, Kate, 1 phoque) *41095 La maison d'Emma (Emma's House, Emma, ses parents Luis et Charlotte, 1 perroquet, 1 grenouille) *41097 La montgolfière de Heartlake City (Heartlake Hot Air Balloon, Andréa, Noah, 1 grenouille) Cette vague est donc centrée sur Heartlake City. Au moins quatre nouvelles mini-poupées sont susceptibles d'être introduites : les parents d'Emma qui se nomment Luis et Charlotte, une nouvelle fille Natasha et un nouveau garçon Noah (un nom déjà utilisé pour le professeur de karaté). Le seul nouveau moule d'animal recensé à l'heure actuelle est un bébé lapin, mais certains animaux vont apparaître dans de nouveaux coloris. Les Friends Animaux sont désormais dans des boîtes rigides. La Grande Aventure LEGO L'ensemble 70817 Batman and Super Angry Kitty Attack a été dévoilé au San Diego Comic-Con 2014. Il devrait être rejoint par deux autres ensembles. *70817 L'attaque de Batman et de Kitty Grrrr (Batman & Super Angry Kitty Attack, avec UniKitty, Batman, Squeletron et un Micro Manager) *70818 Le canapé à deux étages d'Emmet (Double-Decker Couch, avec Emmet, Vitruvius en fantôme, UniKitty, Benny, Président Business, la voiture d'Emmet et le canapé à impériale) *70819 La course-poursuite de Méchant Flic (Bad Cop Car Chase, avec Cool-Tag, Méchant Flic, deux robots Antigang, la voiture de Méchant Flic et une moto) Ideas Le 7 novembre 2014, il a été annoncé que les deux prochains ensembles produits seraient issus des projets LEGO Bird Project (qui incluait trois oiseaux différents) et The Big Bang Theory (qui incluait sept minifigurines, un chien et un salon). Le 25 novembre, il a été dévoilé que le premier ensemble, 21301 Les oiseaux, sortira dès janvier 2015. Juniors *10677 L'excursion à la plage (Beach Trip, avec 1 figurine, 1 chien et 1 crabe) *10679 La chasse au trésor des pirates (Pirate Treasure Hunt, avec 2 figurines et 1 requin) *10680 (Garbage Truck, avec 2 figurines et 1 poisson) *10684 La valise Supermarché (Supermarket Suitcase, avec 2 figurines et 1 chat) *10685 La valise Pompiers (Fire Station Suitcase, avec 2 figurines) Legends of Chima *70220 La moto Tigre de Strainor (Strainor's Saber Cycle, avec Worriz et Strainor) *70221 Le Phénix suprême de Flinx (Flinx's Ultimate Phoenix, avec Flinx et Voom Voom) *70222 Le véhicule-flamme de Tormak (Tormak's Shadow Blazer, avec Gorzan, Tormak et Sykor) *70223 Le robot à griffes d'Icebite (Icebite's Claw Driller, avec Razar, Bulkar, Icebite et Icepaw) *70224 Le commandement mobile Tigre (Tiger's Mobile Command, avec Eris, Tazar, Trakkar, Breezor, Sir Fangar et Sibress) *70225 (Cragger's Croc-Copter) *70226 (Mammoth Ice Base) *70227 (Bladvic's Bear Mech) *70229 La tribu Lion (Lion Tribe Pack, avec Li'Ella et deux autres figurines) *70230 La tribu Ours des glaces (Ice Bear Tribe Pack, avec Icerlot et deux autres figurines) *70231 La tribu Crocodile (Crocodile Tribe Pack, avec Crokenburg et deux autres figurines) *70232 La tribu Tigre à dents de sabre (Saber-tooth Tiger Tribe Pack, avec Sirox et deux autres figurines) L'arc consacré aux Phénix et aux Chasseurs des glaces devrait continuer, avec l'introduction d'Ours des glaces. Les Ours et les Castors font également leur apparition. Aucun ensemble de Speedorz n'a été annoncé. Jurassic World L'acteur Chris Pratt a déclaré qu'il y aurait des ensembles Jurassic World et que son personnage, Owen, apparaîtrait dans l'un d'eux. Les autres rumeurs font état de cinq ensembles et même d'un jeu vidéo. Le 7 octobre 2014, Universal a confirmé son partenariat avec LEGO dans une conférence de presse. Les ensembles sortiraient au mois de mai 2015. Un visuel de dinosaure dans les crédits du jeu LEGO Batman 3 : Au-delà de Gotham corrobore la sortie d'un jeu vidéo. Marvel Cinq ensembles pourraient être consacrés à Avengers: Age of Ultron et un autre à Ant-Man, deux films attendus pour 2015. *76029 *76030 *76031 *76032 *76038 *76041 Minifigures *71008 Série 13 *71009 Série 2 (Les Simpson) Mixels Trois ensembles de la série 4 ont été dévoilés au San Diego Comic-Con 2014, 41529 Nurp-Naut, 41532 Burnard et 41533 Globert. Comme l'année précédente, chaque tribu de Mixels est composée de trois membres. Ninjago *70745 L'écraseur Anacondrai (Anacondrai Crusher, 2 figurines dont Kai) *70746 L'attaque en hélicoptère Condrai (Condrai Copter Attack, 3 figurines dont Skylor) *70747 Le brise-rochers (Boulder Blaster, 3 figurines dont Cole) *70748 Le dragon Titane (Titanium Dragon, 3 figurines dont Zane) *70749 L'entrée du serpent (Enter the Serpent, 5 figurines dont Jay et Lloyd) *70750 La base mobile des Ninjas (Ninja Mobile Base, 7 figurines dont Kai, Nya, Garmadon et Pythor) *70752 Le piège dans la jungle (Jungle Trap, 2 figurines dont Kai) *70753 Les chutes de lave (Lava Falls, 2 figurines dont Cole) *70754 ÉlectroRobot (Electro Mech, 2 figurines dont Jay) *70755 Le tout-terrain de la jungle (Jungle Raider, 2 figurines dont Lloyd) *70756 Le combat du dojo (Dojo Showdown, 4 figurines dont Kai) La tribu Anacondra, tribu de Pythor déclarée éteinte, serait mise en avant. Pirates Le nom du vaisseau pirate a fait l'objet d'un concours sur ReBrick. *70409 La défense de l'épave (Shipwreck Defense, avec 2 figurines, 1 poisson) *70410 L'avant-poste des soldats (Soldiers Outpost, avec 3 figurines, 1 calmar géant, 1 crabe, 1 poisson) *70411 (Treasure Island, avec 3 figurines, 1 crocodile, 1 perroquet, 5 - 12, 180 pièces) *70412 Le fort des soldats (Soldiers Fort, avec 5 figurines, 2 grenouilles) *70413 The Brick Bounty (avec 5 figurines, 1 requin scie, 1 rat) Speed Champions *75899 LaFerrari *75908 458 Italia GT2 *75909 McLaren P1 *75910 Porsche 918 Spyder *75911 McLaren Mercedes Pit Stop *75912 Porsche 911 GT Finish Line *75913 F14 T & Scuderia Ferrari Truck Précédemment, il avait été suggéré que le thème s'appellerait Top Gear, comme l'émission télévisée. Scooby-Doo Une rumeur annonce des ensembles avec Scooby-Doo, Sammy, Fred, Véra et Daphné, dont la Mystery Machine, le van du groupe ainsi qu'un château hanté. Star Wars L'ensemble Rebels 75084 Wookiee Gunship a été dévoilé au San Diego Comic-Con 2014. La deuxième vague pourrait être consacrée à l'Épisode VII (The Force Awakens) actuellement en préparation. TECHNIC *42031 La nacelle élévatrice (Cherry Picker) *42032 La chargeuse à chenilles compacte (Compact Tracked Loader) *42033 L'ultra bolide (Record Breaker) *42034 Le quad (Quad Bike) *42035 Le camion de la mine (Mining Truck) *42036 La moto urbaine (Street Motorcycle) *42037 Le bolide tout-terrain (Formula Off-Roader) *42038 Le camion arctique (Arctic Truck) *42039 La voiture de course des 24 heures (24 Hours Race Car) *42041 Le camion de course (Race Truck) Ultra Agents *70166 L'infiltration de Spyclops (Spyclops Infiltration, avec un agent, Spyclops et 3 araignées) *70167 L'évasion d'Invizable avec l'or (Invizable Gold Getaway, avec un agent et Invizable) *70168 Le vol du diamant de Drillex (Drillex Diamond Job, avec l'Agent Curtis Verrou et Drillex) *70169 (4x4 Agent Patrol, avec 4 figurines dont Toxikita, 9 - 14, 475 pièces) *70170 UltraCoptère contre AntiMatter (UltraCopter vs. AntiMatter, l'Agent Solomon Étincelle, l'Agent Caila Phoenix, un autre agent et AntiMatter) en:2015 pl:2015 Catégorie:Années Catégorie:2015